Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal technology, in particular to a liquid crystal display device.
Description Of The Prior Art
Currently, the uniformity of light emission is mainly considered for the design of a backlight module. For example, a triangle-like (i.e., a shape similar to a triangle, including triangles, deformations and relevant shapes thereof) prism is used to make light emitting from a specific position of a backlight plate, and the light may be emitted mainly from an opening area of a liquid crystal panel through total reflection of the prism. The small-angle light emitted through the total reflection at a small angle, is mainly used for the backlight plate which the light source is side-placed. As shown in FIG. 1, the small-angle light is emitted from the light source, allowed to enter into an upper prism 12 through a lower prism 11, reflected by the total reflection surface of the upper prism 12, and then emerged from an opening of an upper liquid crystal panel 13.
Although the backlight plate in FIG. 1 is capable of emitting the light from a specific area at a small angle (mainly when the light source is side-placed), actually a part of the light will enter a non-pixel area (non-opening area) because a technology that a light beam is modulated to an opening area of the liquid crystal panel by total reflection is used. As a result, this part of the light will be absorbed by a black matrix and various films, which is unable to make effective use of the light.